thesepharimchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thelara Taradon II
"Everything is so spectacular here, it seems too good to be true, like a dream fulfilled. He bought another dress for me today. It is black and simple, and wonderful. I miss my friends and my siblings back on Kel Tharëa, but Caranthor has promised me that my family is also welcome on Aranach, should they wish to come. Everything is just... larger, here. All the Skyscrapers, the hovercars are larger, the roads and clefts are wider. I love this bedroom, with a large bed and a wide desk, both in Celeon wood. Caranthor let me choose where in the palace I wanted to live. My room is situated high in one of the northern towers, looking out on the town. Now I can finally start studying, and he has promised me that I will be starting at Aranach University this summer, I want to study galactic history." '' - "Description of Aranach", 06/08/3381 AX, Empress Thelara's diaries. '' '' ''"I really wish you could experience this, Thelenai. I miss you terribly, little-sister. I love you all, and I hope you know that. I hope you' re all well back on Kel Tharëa - say hi to mum and dad for me, and give them my love. Caranthor has promised that you may come visit soon, and he has kept his promises so far. He spends much time with me, but he also has other duties. I haven't seen him much lately, he's been too busy with politics. I have known him for a few months now, AST, everything's happened so fast." '' Excerpt of Aether relay from Thelara Taradon to Thelenai Zarathiel, dated 05/12/3381 AX. ''"Now I but faintly recall the joy, the feeling of happiness which filled me on that day eleven years ago, when Caranthor proposed to me. He cold, bordering on cynical, and son is turning out to be just like him. Cheni says it has something to do with a hereditary disease in the family, I believe it's called Kelzegger's syndrome, but I have been unable to determine it's effects. I thought my life would be amazing, that all my dreams had come true. Life was amazing, for a while. I loved him with all my heart and all my soul, and I thought he loved me. Now I know that he doesn't love me, he is not capable of that... I have grown onlder since then. Barely a decade physically, but several decades mentally. Sometimes I daydream of running away from Aranach, but that is impossible, I'm a public figure, known across The Empire. I miss my family, particularly Thelenai, but I have lost all hope of seeing them again, and any hope that they will ever read these words, is also gradually fading. I'm a loose captive in the palace - chained by tradition to a man, who does not notice my existence." "Reflections", 27/10/3392 AX, Empress Thelara's diaries. Thelara Taradon II is the wife of the former Emperor Caranthor Taradon II, mother of Faënor and Korun. Her maiden name is Thelara Zarathiel, and she is born on Kel Tharëa. She studies history at Aranach University, and this is what eventually prompts her to attempt to upload human history into the minds of her children, Faënor Taradon II and Korun Taradon This leads Caranthor to order her execution, and she is executed on the 28th of October, 3392 A.X., at the age of 29. Category:Persons